White Houses
by fluffyandkagura
Summary: "It was a life experience, an altering experience, spending the summer in that white house." ATU set to the song White Houses by Vanessa Carlton. Summary fails, sry! I OWN NOTHING . Rated T for implied sex, you know how it goes.


WHITE HOUSES

Summary: ATU through the song "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton. Goes until Lucy leaves the group.

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ACROSS THE UNIVERSE or the lyrics to WHITE HOUSES. BLAH

Author's Note- ANOTHER Across the Universe fic? Fluffy, do you have a life? Uhm, the answer would be yes, and it's called school. However, since that seems to be my only life, here's another fan fiction for my lovelies! Uhmuhm, each snip-it is from the POV of a different character, mainly Prudence and Lucy. Regular text is current. Things in _italics_ are the characters reflecting on the summer, I think it only happens once though. 1st person 3rd person things kind of switched on each snip-it, but it stays consistent through ought whichever snip-it that it is. If it doesn't lemme know cause I know how much that bugs me, so it probably bugs you guys too. THANKS MUCH! Enjoy!

PS- The pairing here is Jude/Lucy but that isn't the only pairing described/implied here. I just had to pick one main one.

PPS- I HATE that we can only pick 2 categories. Haha, i just picked the ones I mentioned the most I guess.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end

Lucy POV-

It was so late by the time that we all got in from Sadie's gig that the street lights were the only light in the whole city. We opened up the door, and I was led into the house that I had never seen before. Mostly everyone was drunk, except for Jude and I but I felt so at home. They introduced me to everyone. Some of them were a little strange, but I felt right at home among them. I knew I had made the right choice.

Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

Lucy POV-

Late nights at that dining room table we so rarely ate at seemed to be the best things in the world. We goofed off and played all sorts of drinking games. Just the five of us; Sadie, Max, Jojo, Jude and me. Prudence was in and out so much I barely had time to talk to her, but she was there too. We were all having the time of our lives. But the best part was Jude. I was quickly developing a crush on Jude, an innocent school-girl crush, at least I thought back then that's all that it was. His eyes sparkled so magnificently, I felt so alive when I was him. You couldn't help but feel alive during those nights at the table.

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

Prudence POV-

I'd wake up every morning and Sadie would be signing again. Her loud voice belted through the apartment every morning. When I woke up and walked into the living room, she'd be practicing her dancing, her body swaying back and forth like a whirlwind. Sometimes we'd call her that, whirlwind Sadie. It doesn't sound very funny now, but drunk at 2 am, it was the funniest thing in the world. I think Max laughed so hard that beer came out of his nose, which made the whole thing even funnier. It was exciting being part of an actually family, if that's what we were. For as long as it lasted at least.

And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Lucy POV-

A party again. We go to so many of them that I can hardly remember them. They used to be fun, until Jude met her. I don't know where she came from, or who she was, but she was at every party. I don't know where she went after the parties either, but wherever it was, Jude must've gone with her because he never came back to the house until a long time after the party was over. Sure, what's-her-face is pretty, and maybe she's more confident than me. But it still makes me mad. I'm smarter than her though, I can tell that. Maybe it won't last long.

The summer is going by so fast. It's easy to think it will go on forever, but it'll all be over soon. But it's nice to be here, better than along at home anyway.

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt

Prudence POV-

This wasn't right. At least, I don't think so. I thought that I wanted Sadie. At least, I did for such a long time. But suddenly, watching Max trying to fix the fan, cussing when he hammered his finger, or listening to him singing, I began to feel something for him. Something different than what I'd felt before. All the men in my life have hurt me, which is one of the reasons I think I am what I am. But Max is different. Max makes me laugh, makes me feel safe.

_It was a summer of romance, that's to be sure. Lucy and Jude, Jojo and Sadie, and the little romances that never got a chance to come out all the way made the summer what is was. No matter who anyone fell in love with that summer, all of us got hurt because of it._

I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright

And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Lucy POV-

Jude took my hand and led me through the dark of the night. We tried to repress our giggling in an attempt to sneak out of the house undetected. Once the door closed, we both let out laughs, and continued to lead me to the small car that we used to get from place to place. He opened the door and I crawled in hurriedly, him after me. It was an old car; the heat of the summer had cracked the leather seats. But that didn't matter right now. He closed the door, and grabbed me. He pulled me into his embrace, and we kissed. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me again and again. We kissed through smiles, I was so happy. He gently laid me down on the seat and the smell of gasoline filled my nostrils, but I didn't even notice it at the time. He stroked my hair, and ran his hand over my thigh, slipping his hand behind my back, pushing me closer to him. I had my hands wrapped firmly around his neck, and we stayed there kissing for what seemed like lifetime.

Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

Jude POV-

Lucy's face is perfect in my hand, it fits so well. It's more than perfect right now, I feel so right. I never want this to end, that's what I'm thinking as we sneak quietly back into the house so that we can finish what we started.

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Lucy POV-

It was amazing, being with Jude. It was wonderful, it felt right. At the moment, it felt like it would last forever. But now, sitting all alone in my small office space at Paco's, I feel we're falling apart. It's hard to stay in control around Jude now, I always feel like crying when he kisses me, knowing who else has touched my lips. Just once, but they feel dirty now, all the time.

_Paco drew me away from Jude, stole me away until I was so far away I couldn't go back. He was my mistake._

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been

Lucy POV-

It doesn't make sense. All of us were so close. But then, Max left, Sadie went solo, Jude and I were the only ones left, except Jojo, at the house. Prudence was gone, and it was so empty. When the summer started, we would have done anything for each other. And now, we were all gone, everyone left everyone else. It was so different from where we'd been.

So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

Lucy POV-

So then, it made sense. Jude and I were leaving, and every time I told myself that it was going to be alright, I had been lying to myself. All my cuts and bruises weren't healing, so I buried them in my suitcase as I packed. Everyone else was gone, so who was I to stay?

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

_We were the best of friends, the five of us. It was a wonderful summer; we wouldn't have traded it for anything. We aren't the same people now; we gave a lot to everyone else. Some more than others. Of course we hope that we'll remember it forever, but who knows? It was a life experience, an altering experience, spending the summer in that white house. _  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N- No POV at the end there. WHY?? I shall tell you. It didn't really fit a certain person individually, so I wrote it as a bit of a group thing, so you guys can re-read it in the perspective of every character you want and it should work. Plus, Sadie, Jojo, and Max all didn't have a part so this can be any of their parts. So have fun with that!

A/N- PS! Glee is on tonight, OOH! Another Glee fiction maybe? Haha, five new comments on this or either of my Glee fics and I'll give you guys some more GLEEK-NESS!


End file.
